


【牛及/及岩及】迟到的雨

by losttemple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	【牛及/及岩及】迟到的雨

原作：《排球少年》  
CP：本篇涉及牛及，及岩及，影日，及川相关看了可能会胃疼，包含狗血和三观不正内容，影日→稳定交往后同居设定，负责搞笑和撒糖。本篇从头到尾都包含大量作者的私人理解和臆造内容。  
Rating：Restricted18，虽然sex不是本文的重点内容但是写得也不少……所以阅读过程如有不适及时退出。  
看完如果觉得胃疼或者不爽请不要在转发和评论里辱骂作者，回自己微博骂并且不at我是可以的，谢谢！  
万一您喜欢这篇文并且愿意告诉我那真的是非常感谢了，提前祝您牛年快乐！

结束一天的训练之后，影山换回便服，准备离开体育馆。  
和牛岛在一个球队待久了之后，作为来自宫城县的前对手、现同事，两人下班的时候偶尔也会聊上几句。但以影山和牛若的性格，交谈的内容除了今天的托球、击球怎么样之外，也就剩下“感觉今天食堂的菜比昨天好吃一点”“嗯，是啊”之类的。  
今天，即便以影山的粗线条，也发现牛岛好像和平时有什么不一样。他想了好一会，才恍然大悟——一个跟他一样万年运动服的人，今天竟然穿了一套风格完全不同的衣服，但是怎么莫名觉得这风格有点眼熟……  
牛岛和影山打了个招呼，随后拦下一辆计程车离开。  
直至此时，影山才意识到另一个问题：他跟日向的家和牛岛的住处离得不远，大致位于同一方位，刚才牛岛离开的方向不是回家的方向。  
自从和牛岛成为同事以来，这样的情况发生过几次，但之前影山从来没有把它们联系到一起去想。  
往车站走去时，手机响起。影山的眼皮跳了一下，于是他眨了眨眼睛，试图缓解眼部肌肉的痉挛，但收效甚微，眼皮依然跳个不停。  
To影山飞雄：  
【听说大王者SAMA最近回来了！】  
来自日向翔阳。  
“瞳孔地震”这个词大概可以用来形容此时此刻的影山。看完这条简讯，影山觉得自己的眼皮跳得更厉害了。

及川哼着在机场广播里听到的歌走出电梯，因为只听过一次，所以他哼得有些荒腔走板，不过没关系，此处并无听众，大概也没有认识他的人。但以防万一，及川还是戴了口罩。在酒店这种地方，不管是被女粉丝缠住，还是被球迷认出，总归都不算什么好事。  
虽然目前国籍和工作都转移到了阿根廷，但毕竟家人朋友全都在日本，所以每年的年假和重大比赛结束后的休赛期，及川都会抽空回国几次。除了与家人团聚、与朋友见面，他回来还为了见一个人。  
即便不是第一次做这样的事，走到门口时及川还是停下了脚步，没有直接刷卡进去。  
这到底算什么呢？  
为什么明明知道是没有意义、没有任何益处的事，却无法停止？  
那个人又是因为什么一次次赴他的约？

房间是个套间，推开门进去是一间小起居室，及川刚推开门就听见排球比赛的背景音，让他恍惚间以为牛若拉了别人过来陪自己在这里练球。但其实牛若只是带了平板过来在看比赛录像。  
及川扯了扯嘴角，用他面对牛若时一贯带着点挑衅和敌意的语气道：“你还真是敬业啊，这种时候都看得进比赛录像？”  
牛若关掉平板，朝他走来，表情平静，语调平静：“只是打发时间。”  
这时及川才看见他身上穿的衣服，于是，脑子里涌进了一些不知该说是不合时宜还是适逢其时的回忆。  
那次阿根廷队早早遇到当前世界排名第一的巴西队，提前被淘汰出局，而日本队比他们多坚持了两轮。  
临走的那天晚上，及川去牛若的房间时，连眉梢眼角都杀气四溢。他跨坐在男人健壮结实的大腿上，上上下下，颠倒浮沉，从精力充沛一直做到喉咙沙哑、腰酸腿软，眼神却自始至终没有软化过，像是要将牛若当场绞杀。  
他报复似的将牛若的衣服和裤子都弄得乱七八糟，别说牛若没有脸把这样沾满了润滑液和不明液体的衣服送去干洗房，就连向来花名在外的及川也没有这样的脸皮。于是，第二天及川冷着脸扔了一袋子衣服给牛若，说这是自己带过来穿的衣服，就当是赔他的。  
其实因为身高和体型的差距，及川自己的尺码和牛若的根本不一样，这一点他们彼此都心知肚明，只是谁也没有点破。  
当时及川多少抱着点恶作剧的念头，他之前特地去Vivienne Westwood买了一件像被泼了油画颜料的衬衫和一件下摆不规则的长风衣，付款的时候，及川心想：小牛若这种纯情又端正、平时一板一眼得不得了的人，穿风格张扬的时装可太有意思了。  
但及川没想到的是，牛若这样宽肩窄腰长腿的身材，穿什么衣服都不会太难看，甚至……衬衫领口下若隐若现的胸肌和紧实的小麦色肌肤反而很符合西太后的风格——野性中流露的色情。  
这当然不是牛若故意的，他已经把衬衫的扣子扣到最上面一颗，依旧只能如此。他选择穿及川送他的衣服来见及川，也只是因为这是及川彻送他的礼物，仅此而已。

及川的喉结无意识地滚动了一下，是个吞咽的动作，虽然只不过是在吞咽空气，但他却觉得喉咙像是被什么东西卡住了一样。  
似乎是想到了什么，浅褐色眼眸凝住，如同被冻结的茶汤。  
牛若不知道及川在想什么，只是在张开手臂接住及川的时候，隐约觉得他在生气。  
往常及川来了之后，出于某种微妙的心理——他不想让自己和牛若之间的气氛太融洽或是太黏乎，因此前戏潦草，甚至只把裤子褪到大腿那里就可以开始。但今天，他咬着牙、沉着眉眼，把两个人的衣服都脱得干干净净，之后表情才稍微缓和一点。  
牛若身上当然干干净净，没有任何不该有的痕迹，头发和指甲缝里也没有奇怪的香水味，拥抱他的时候，动作还是有力却又带着点青少年时期残留的笨拙，完全不像是突然经历了别的什么事或是什么人，变得擅长利用自己的本钱。  
因为长期接触排球，作为顶尖选手，他们的指甲都修剪得圆润工整，后穴吞入覆着一层薄茧的指节，久违的鲜明触感让内部不受控制地收缩、痉挛。  
及川听到耳边的呼吸声错漏了一个节拍，他笑了一下，但心里并无多少快慰，只有交替浮现的不甘和焦躁。

多年之前，及川彻已经是宫城县最顶尖的二传，所以他只能跳出和同位置球员竞争的狭小视野，寻找最强的选手来作为自己的对手。牛岛若利就这样出现在他的视线里，如同宫本武藏与佐佐木小次郎必有一场决斗。  
三年，他花了整整三年的时间想要打败牛若，那已经超越了单纯的胜负之争，是孤注一掷地押上了少年人最高傲也最脆弱的自尊，想要证明自己的信条才是真理。  
两次落败，最后一次他连亲手终结这纷争的机会都未曾拥有，就这样离开了青城，离开了宫城县。有多骄傲就有多绝望，表面有多轻浮放浪内心就有多少破碎苦楚。  
就像朝着一个目标高高跃起，用尽全力伸出手，却连指尖都没有够到，便向身后的万丈深渊坠去，只剩下瞳孔里越来越远的那道光。  
从此牛岛若利成为及川心里拔不掉斩不断的一根刺，令他只要回眸去看，就会想起自己在这个人面前曾经有多么无力多么色厉内荏。  
至于为什么会变成这样的关系，及川自己也说不清楚，他只是见了牛若就恨得牙痒痒。  
世界上怎么会有这样一个人？明明被别人恨得要死，却还每次都一脸无辜甚至迷惑不解地问这个恨他的人：为什么不过来和我一起打球。明明是个沉默寡言、脾气内敛到好像完全不会生气的老实男人，却又有着强大得无坚不摧、沉稳得如同渊渟岳峙的风范。  
过去的画卷无法被修改，只能用更混乱不堪的颜色去覆盖。  
肉体嵌合时要用力到疼痛，呻吟可以放浪形骸，纠缠的姿态可以抛却尊严与道德。  
在这段关系里，牛若只问过一次“为什么”。其实那时候牛若很心虚，觉得自己非常虚伪。因为他已经用掉了一个安全套，却在看见及川伏在他身上喘息、看见白皙肩头错落的新鲜齿痕时又硬了起来。问出这个问题的时候他已经重新插进那个刚刚承受过他欲望的地方，光是停住不动就已经快要耗尽耐心，甚至逼得他转过眼神，不去看及川泛红的脸颊和嘴唇——这可能会让他疯狂。  
及川的回答是：“我想杀了你。”他用手遮住牛若猝然回转的眼神，自己抬腰然后下沉，将硬热性器一吞到底。  
那一瞬间凿开身体的快感如同利刃，一次击沉了两颗心脏。  
好了，现在我们同归于尽了。  
及川无端端地这样想。

思维在有力且快速的顶撞之下变成了一片空白。运动员出色的柔韧性和身体素质让及川可以在床上摆出几乎任何姿势，只要他愿意。  
但牛若很少提出要求，也很少玩什么花样，可他却清楚地记得及川的每一个敏感点，知道怎样的力度会让及川只能呻吟、不能再说出任何连贯的词句，也知道怎么刺激这具与他自己相比略显清瘦单薄的身体，会让及川只能发出连呻吟都算不上的短促气声。  
去阿根廷的这些年，及川的手臂和小腿晒黑了，脸庞也偏向蜜色，但T恤和短裤所覆盖的肌肤依然是像煮得黏稠的牛奶那样，呈现出微微偏黄的奶白色。  
鲜明的肤色差异没有破坏这份完美，反而让他变得更性感。但及川自己毫无自觉，他只觉得今晚牛若掐着他腿根的手未免太用力了，是把他当成面团在搓扁揉圆吗？  
这么想着，及川环住牛若肩背的手乱抓乱挠时便真的用了几分力气。从高中时牛若的体格就发育得很好，整整比他大了一圈，但那时候好歹还留有一点少年人的单薄青涩。此时他掌心的纹路紧贴着男人时而拢起时而舒展的肌肉，让他在爽得头皮发麻脚趾蜷缩的同时，又嫉妒得心里发痒。身高就算了，为什么他增肌也达不到这样的效果？！这个世界未免太不公平。  
表皮被划破的疼痛激得牛若皱眉，而带来的连锁反应是，他彻底放弃了控制节奏和频率的想法，只顺从自己的心意，一次次地将自己埋入那个紧窄高热的巢穴，像是要将内部的柔软构造碾成熟红软烂的一滩，甚至从中榨取什么出来。  
及川失神地睁大眼睛，连环住牛若肩膀的手臂都无力地垂软下来，只能勉强用手指攀附着他硬邦邦的小臂，在那里留下几道浅浅的抓痕。  
高潮来临的刹那，过于密集的性快感已经让及川觉得快要窒息，他又一次真情实感地恼恨牛若怪物一样的体力，但就在他这么想的时候，温热的吻落了下来，将温热的空气渡给他。  
和从高中时身边就鲜花不断的及川相比，牛若的吻技堪称乏善可陈。第一次接吻的时候，及川毫不客气地嘲笑他是小学生过家家吗？连舌头都不知道伸。所以后来牛若会认真按他说的步骤去做，是那种带着点笨拙却质朴又厚重的温柔。  
因此，及川不喜欢和牛若接吻，太多肢体接触以外的、影影绰绰的东西，会让他觉得喘不过气来。  
他觉得自己快要被溺死了。

及川从来不和牛若一起过夜。不管每次做完之后有多狼狈，哪怕腿软得站不住，他也宁可在隔壁另开一间房，绝不留下。  
好像做完这种事之后，先走的那个人看起来比较潇洒。这样看起来他会更像一个赢家，而不是输家。  
及川穿好衣服走出卧室，牛若也已经穿戴整齐。  
“及川，有件事我认为应该向你当面道谢。”  
及川愣了一下：“什么？”他是真的想不出来牛若需要向他道什么谢，谢他免费给他上吗？算了吧，谁嫖谁还不好说呢。这个想法只浮现了一瞬，及川就在心里反思，他是不是太刻薄了一点？不管怎么样，这么多年相处下来，牛若是什么样的人，从里到外，他都很清楚，无论如何，牛若不会拿他们之间这层关系来和他开玩笑。如果牛若能做得出这种事，或许……或许他们之间根本不会变成现在这样……  
“去年的生日礼物，谢谢你。”  
及川的脸色一瞬间变得苍白无比，像是什么竭力隐藏的东西突然被人摊开到阳光下曝晒一样，这让他像一头被触怒的狮子一样暴怒：“你自作多情什么？你知道什么？！”  
“我……”牛若纠结地皱眉，他上前一步，刚伸出手就被及川挥开。  
及川不想再看牛若，拉开门就朝外走。  
下一秒——  
送日向的父母来酒店休息的日向和影山两人，与及川面面相觑。  
日向的父母来探望儿子，已经见过家长的男朋友影山当然也乖乖跟着，全程帮忙拎行李。只是他们居然和牛若及川订到了同一家酒店的同一层，不得不说是一种命运的巧合。  
门板虽然隔绝了之前那些不该传出的声响，但没有隔绝在门边发生的争吵。至少自作多情这句，影山和日向都听得清清楚楚。再看见及川和牛若的神色以及两人之间的气氛，再不明白就真的是笨蛋了。

及川把衣服“丢”给牛若那天，是在牛若生日前一天。  
虽然及川把衣服的吊牌剪了，还特意过了一遍水，做出一副“不是刚买的衣服”的假象，但也不过是勉强糊弄一下。  
及川以为牛若不会想这么多。因为迄今为止，对于他所有的挑衅、不甘，乃至于他所有的不体面和任性，牛若都是一副视若无睹、无可无不可的模样。于是及川也不愿再去想牛若究竟怀着什么心情，陪他胡闹，与他纠缠不清。  
但他到底忘了，牛若也是个活生生的人，不是一个就站在那里等他去打败或者偷偷去看的神像。

及川根本顾不上应付影山，牛若说出那句话的时候，他脑子里已经是宇宙大爆炸的状态，哪怕是看见了后辈们两张震惊的脸，也当做没看见，只顾闷头离开。  
半小时后。  
日向差点要从卡座里跳起来，还是影山眼疾手快把这只橙色脑袋按下去了。  
“哇！牛岛前辈和大王者，听起来就觉得是好厉害的组合啊！”  
牛若的情绪肉眼可见地低落了一些：“可他不会和我一起打球的。”  
影山头上爆出一个鲜红的符号：“喂，你什么意思！我不如及川前辈吗？”  
“我没有这种意思。”牛若说。  
影山一拳打到棉花上，又转头去吼日向：“你用用脑子啊，如果只是一起打球那不是皆大欢喜吗？你刚才不是也看到了！”  
“哦，也对哦。”日向挠了挠头发。虽然他和影山的职业经历不尽相同，但像他和影山这样，在非常非常年轻的时候就遇到了正确的人、一路跌跌撞撞走到今天的，也不失为一种万里无一的好运气。  
所以，即使和影山亲眼目睹了震撼性场景，日向也无法把牛若和及川代入一些他直觉上认为可能和道德不符的关系，毕竟这两个人都是他尊敬的前辈。  
牛若沉默了一会，突然很认真地问：“你们一直在稳定交往，为什么呢？”  
“哈？”影山愣住。  
这次倒是日向接了话：“呃，因为没有分开的理由啊，为什么要分开？”他看了看影山，撇撇嘴，“还有，像影山这样的笨蛋还会有别人喜欢吗？”  
“喂！明明你才是除了我没人会喜欢的笨蛋！”  
总有些情侣，无论有没有第三人在场，一言不合就能吵起架来，但仔细一看，他们俩的手还牵着。  
牛若困顿地皱眉，但眼睛却慢慢恢复了神采。及川很聪明，比他擅长洞悉情感与人心，但其实打排球能做到顶尖水平的人，脑子也绝不会笨，很多事情他只是没有认真去想，不代表真的想不明白。  
以前牛若也想不明白，为什么经历了从队友到对手的转变，却完全没有影响这两个人的关系，而及川在面对他时，永远像弓起脊背、如临大敌的猫，尖锐又敏感。  
也许他仍然没有完全想明白，但他确信自己已经抓住了一点什么——虽然尚未明确，但一定是非常重要的东西。

及川换了一间酒店住下，他闭着眼睛算了一下时差，拨出了一个没有存在号码簿里但一直烂熟于心的号码。  
“喂？是小岩吗？”  
“及川？”  
电话里有滋滋作响的声音，岩泉大概是在煎蛋或者煎培根准备早餐吧。  
“小岩，我明天可以去见你吗？啊，不对，我现在从日本飞过去的话，大概落地的时候你那边还是今天。”  
岩泉那里的背景音一瞬间停了，他关了火，专心致志地跟及川讲电话：“你出什么事了？”  
虽然也是被一语戳破心事，及川却没有任何慌张。  
“我完了。”及川用一种很平静的声音叙说，“我和他完了。”  
及川并不知道，他的声音听起来就像快要溺水的人发出的最后一次求救。  
岩泉知道他和牛若的事，牛若也知道他和岩泉在一起过。不，与其说在一起“过”，不如说他和岩泉其实从来没有正式分手。  
及川和岩泉真正意义上在一起是高三之后的事。之前及川几乎每个月都要换几次女朋友，岩泉从不过问，因为他和及川心知肚明，最后能收敛彼此的狼狈的，只有他们两个人。岩泉知道自己不如看起来那么强悍，也知道及川不如看起来那么没心没肺，但这个秘密也只仅限于他们之间。  
后来，他们的未来裂变成两条相隔甚远的路，最后更是分居两国。但谁也没有提出分手，这件事好像就这样被他们心照不宣地略过了。  
及川心血来潮时曾经不打招呼就飞去美国的学校找岩泉，他们像任何一对普通的情侣一样，牵着手逛校园、去餐厅吃晚饭、回岩泉租住的小公寓里做爱。在自由的第一世界，没人会在意两个亚洲青年平凡的爱情与友情。  
这种连路人诧异的眼神都没有、平静美好得像水晶球里的童话的日子持续了几天，及川说我要回去继续训练了，岩泉说好，我也有课题要继续做。分别时他们没有约定下次再见的日子，因为知道一定会再见。

“及川彻，你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
“噗，你不是一直这么说我吗？”及川懒洋洋地笑了。  
但岩泉听出他笑声背后的沙哑，哑得就像在哭。  
及川从来不担心搞砸和岩泉之间的关系，就像他知道岩泉也不会担心这种事。  
因为他们实在认识太久了。十多年，从总角之交到可以交付全部信任的队友，从挚友再到最亲密的爱人，从热恋期情侣到即使多日不见也依旧熟稔的、类似于家人的关系，他们几乎扮演过一个没有血缘关系的人所能在对方生命里出演的全部角色。这样的深情厚谊，让及川和岩泉都心知肚明，即使有一天他们不再是情人，也绝不会舍得彻底放开对方的手，最坏不过是退回朋友。  
但及川和牛若从来不是这样。  
及川把所有沾满灰尘和血污的尖锐都留给了牛岛，也与他最恣意纵情地做爱。因为不想谈感情、也不觉得有任何感情足以维系他们的关系，因此反倒百无禁忌，鲜血淋漓也痛快淋漓。

“我在美国读书的时候，他来美国探望父亲，也就是我的导师。我们见面的时候，他向我问起过你。”岩泉叹了口气，“你一直都很聪明，从小到大你都很会讨别人喜欢，能把任何你想做的事做好，为什么在关于他的事情上，你就一定要往反方向走、往反方向思考呢？”  
“小岩，你居然一点都不生气吗？我确实很混蛋，但你这样真的会让我……”  
“我希望这个混蛋快乐，这个混蛋不是也一直这么对我吗？他知道那是我压力最大的一段时间，才请了假跑过来。”岩泉打断了及川的话，然后，他挂掉了国际长途电话。  
及川，我希望你快乐，他大概也是这么希望的。岩泉没有把这句话说出口，他很清楚，有些事仍然应当留给当事人自己去解决。

第二天晚上和牛岛见面的时候，虽然和岩泉聊过之后，及川已经镇定了许多，但他开口第一句话仍是习惯性的嘲讽式开场白——只对小牛若这样：“找我干什么？继续做吗？”  
牛若说：“如果是你想做就不要把起因推到我身上，如果你不想，也不用激我。”  
虽然牛若这句话只是在陈述事实，但听在及川耳朵里，这已经近乎于回击了。但他不气反笑：“好啊，我想做，你有兴趣吗？”  
“有。”牛若居然就这么点了点头。  
其实对及川来说，昨天的后遗症还没完全消褪，但话既然放了出来，他必不可能在牛若面前示弱服软。只是他心里到底憋屈，做到最后眼圈红得不像话。彼时他坐在牛若怀里，这个姿势进得极深，他甚至感到疼痛，但快感也变本加厉地蜂拥而上，让他浑身都泛起淡淡的红色。  
就着身体相连的姿势，及川死死地盯着牛若的眼睛，说：“做就做，但你听好了，我一点都不喜欢你。”  
牛若又顺着他的话点了点头：“嗯，我也不喜欢你。”  
分明交缠的肢体与相贴的胸膛仍因沸腾的情欲而滚烫，及川却只觉得冷。听到这句话之后，他的眼圈更红了，那里面蓄满的东西几乎马上就要满溢出来。  
及川用力去推牛若，但牛若收紧了手臂，于是及川挣扎得更激烈，像一尾濒死的鱼要从涸辙之中跃出。  
但性爱消耗了他太多体力，更何况和牛若相比，他的体格和力量本就不占上风，再加上牛若还埋在他体内，哪怕只是略微牵动到那处，都会让两个人同时发出闷哼。  
一番扭打，最后及川精疲力竭，牛若也喘着粗气，就像两败俱伤的两只野兽。  
“你为什么要这样？”时隔多年，终于爆发出的这一声质问并不如何高昂，好似也不够歇斯底里，至少乍听上去，配不上他们这些年的纠葛。但及川的声音里却带着破碎得甚至无法收拢的哽咽，像是什么被狠狠撕裂过又勉强弥合的东西，“就连小岩都觉得是我钻牛角尖，可是你呢？牛岛若利，你就什么都没做错吗？你为什么总要经过我最难堪最落魄的时候？为什么在这之后，你还能摆出一脸无辜的表情，问我愿不愿意沾你的光、承你的情？你讨厌我就好了，如果从一开始你就讨厌我，那就好了……”  
“及川，你不觉得你这样对我很不公平吗？你对别人都很好，就连对影山，你也只是逗他玩，假装和他过不去。”牛若抬起及川的下巴，注视着面前这张布满泪痕的脸。  
他想，也许这张脸不完全属于现在的及川彻，至少有一半属于青叶城西的及川。  
如果当年及川能坦率地哭出来就好了，那他即使再笨，也不会吝惜上前给他一个迟到了整个青春期的拥抱。  
心脏仿佛被浸泡在什么溶液里，酸涩得能拧出水来。牛若的声音也有点哑：“但是，对不起，刚才我说了谎，其实我对你……”  
牛若还没说完，就被及川捂住了嘴。  
“你不许说，不许说出来。”及川用另一只手的手背擦了擦眼泪，他的眼眶和眼睛还是红的，看起来却很凶，声音被泪水浸泡得又哑又软，却非要强撑出蛮横骄纵的气场。  
“唔唔。”牛若只能发出两声含混的声音，听起来是同意的意思，所以及川收回了手。  
“那你希望怎么样呢？”牛若说。  
“如果有一天我先说了，你才可以说。”  
牛若愣了一下，然后慢慢点头：“好，我明白了。”

迟到终归不是缺席，只是需要很多很多的耐心，和两个人不讲道理的执着。

END

后记  
想说的废话比较多，让我整理一下思路……  
文题换了好几次，最初一版的题目是“Nobody survives”（无人生还），意思是这狗血修罗场谁也别想逃（指牛及岩三个人，和kghn无关），但担心这个题目吓到大家，所以最后换成了现在这个。  
我一直觉得及川应该痛痛快快哭一场、爆发一次，他面对牛若的时候脾气最坏，但却又是最无能为力的。这种坏脾气，与其说他在讨厌牛牛，不如说是在讨厌自己。哎，好酸爽，真的太酸爽了……  
然后，说到私服。其实根据及川和小岩去看白鸟泽vs乌野那场比赛的着装来看，及川可能会更喜欢Burberry，但Burberry在我看来太直男审美了……所以我很恶作剧地选了西太后……一年前，及川把衣服送给牛若就跑了，所以文中写的那次见面，其实是及川第一次看到自己的“作品”。然后及川就很生气，他误以为是牛牛哥突然“开窍”学会招蜂引蝶了，哎，可是及川并没有意识到这一点。  
写完之后我才觉得，其实及川真是，又心软又“作”。表面轻浮又毒舌，其实对身边的人很好，但又很任性。  
及岩及和牛及我都嗑，下次写我说不定会分开写，但我第一次写他们的故事还是想写个大三角（我觉得牛和岩不会因为及起冲突，所以这篇文也没有表现出大三角应有的纠结和修罗场）。  
怎么说呢，如果从及川的人生里拿掉岩泉或牛若任何一个人，他的人生就不完整了，他也就不是及川彻了。你们三个人在一起吧，我批准了，呜呜。  
最后的最后，谢谢看到这里的你，如果有什么想说的可以在评论or转发告诉我QAQ


End file.
